Változások
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Új kis történet kedves magyar olvasóknak. A szereplők a régik, a helyzet kicsit kellemetlen. De hogy oldják meg?


Sziasztok! Amint látjátok, megintcsak vettem a bátorságot, hogy "közkinccsé" tegyem egy újabb írásomat. Az előzőhöz hasonlóan két új szereplő van, de a többiek a régiek. (Szerencsére)

Figyelmeztetés: Roxton, Marguerite, Challenger, Veronica és Malone Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Elveszett világából készült azonos című televíziós sorozat szereplői. Nem én találtam ki őket. (Még mindignagy sajnálatomra.)

Köszönettel tartozom Gallynek a bíztatásért, és Fahya-nak az építő kritikáért. (Most igyekeztem figyelni a nevek írására. A szándék megvolt, minden más sajtóhibának tudható be...:))

**

* * *

**

**Változások **

**1.fejezet**

A felvonó nyikorogva húzta fel utasát, aki hevesen lélegezve ugrott ki belőle

- Már megint mi történt?- húzta fel a szemöldökét Veronica, miközben zöldséget hámozott.

-Esküszöm, hogy nem rajtam múlott. Én…én próbálkoztam…de..

-Halljuk!- jött vigyorogva Marguerite- Kíváncsi vagyok mi tudja Lord Roxtont rajtam kívül így felbőszíteni. Elég hangosan szitkozódott…

- Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy meg kellett javítani a kerítést. Mivel Richard és a professzor elmentek a vízimalom helyét megkeresni, Mr. Malone és Lord Roxon, felkértek, hogy segítsek és én nem mondhattam nemet.

- Tehát rád parancsoltak.

- Nos, így is lehet fogalmazni…Nem is lett volna semmi baj, ha nem kell egy igencsak nehéz rúddarabot tartani meglehetősen hosszú ideig Mr. Malone felett, és mivel nem bírtam tovább, hamarabb elengedtem, mintsem kigurult volna alóla…

-Istenem, Nem!- sikított Veronica

- Nyugalom, nem történt semmi baj, csak egy kis horzsolás..

- Folytasd!

- Azt mondták, jobb, ha inkább fát vágok, és megmutatták hogy kell. Mivel erőből nem ment, Mr. Malone javasolta, hogy lendületből próbálkozzam. De amikor meglendítettem, kicsúszott a kezemből és egyenesen a mögöttem lévő fába, Lord Roxton feje felett.- mindkét nő felszisszent - Mondanom sem kell, azt mondta, hogy túlélt már T-rexet, kannibálokat, gyíkembereket, trogokat, de nem biztos abban, hogy megéli a holnapot, ha továbbra is itt maradok, így jobban láttam eljönni. – És ezzel befejezve a szobája felé fordult- Én…én keresek egy könyvet és … a szobámban leszek- majd eltűnt.

Veronica törte meg a csendet

-Könnyebb lenne, ha a többiek végre tudnák az igazat.

-Neki nem biztos.

-Hogy érted ezt?

-Veronica, ő még nem ebben a világban él, és ahonnan ő jött, egy lány becsülete, főleg a felső körökben igen törékeny. Nem kockáztat.

-Akkor pedig viselnie kell a férfimunkákat. A fiúk nagyon igyekeznek segíteni, szegények bele is fáradnak a nap végén..

-Hah!

-Mi az hogy HAh?

-Ugyan Veronica, tényleg nem látod, a férfiak éppen játszanak!

-Hogy érted?

-Kaptak egy élő játékot és most babáznak. Challenger színes lötyiket kever neki a laboratóriumban, és Summerlee gyönyörű rajzait mutogatja a híres növényeiről. Richard egész nap vázlatrajzokat készít és magyarázza neki egy vízimalom szerkezetét. Roxton csapdaállításra és nyomolvasásra tanítja, szerintem hála neki, Charlotte már pontosabban lő, mint bármelyikünk. És a kedves Ned, éjszakánként esti mesét tart a kalandjainkról.

Veronica csak bámult. Marguerite-nek igaza volt. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy mennyit foglalkoznak a fiúval. Az igazat megvallva alig töltött vele időt, mindig valaki lefoglalta.

-Akkor meg miért sopánkodnak folyton, hogy Charlie így nem jó, meg úgy nem tudja?

-Azért mert így okosabbnak vélik magukat. De figyeld meg, amikor valami sikerül, csak úgy ragyog apucik arca, ahogy a kicsi sikereire gondolnak!

Mindkét nő elmosolyodott a gondolatra

-Ned csodás apa lenne- vetette fel Marguerite

-Aha- bólogatott Veronica elmélázó tekintettel, majd felszisszent- Hogy? Izé…

-Késő, kimondtad.- nevetett Marguerite és a szobájába indult

-És milyen kéjjel tanítaná nyomolvasásra a kicsi Marguerite Roxtont apuci…

-Hogy mondtad?- fordult vissza.

De választ nem kapott, mert Assai –al megérkezett a felvonó

-Szervusz Assai! Mi szél hozott?

-Meghívást hoztam.

-Mesélj

-Egy rég elveszettnek hitt testvértörzsünk felbukkant és holnap este ünneplik az Élet Ünnepét. Nagyon különleges szertarásaik vannak, lehet, hogy érdekelné a professzort.

-Az biztos- grimaszolt Marguerite

-És amellett, nagy lakoma és mulatság, nem ártana kikapcsolódás. Sajnos kevesen tudnak jönni a Zangáktól, mert most van a fővadászat és a férfiaknak otthon kell maradni, de én elkísérlek benneteket.

-Szívesen megyünk. Melyik törzs ez?

-A Chattanugak.

-Hm.. Mintha hallottam már volna…

-Lehetetnek kb. 15 éve eltűntek, nomád népek és járják a fennsíkot. Akkor mindenki jön?

-Meguerite?

-Nem bánom, egy kis kikapcsolódás nem fog ártani.

Charlotte aznap sokáig nem jött elő. Már esteledett és a férfiak is mind hazaérkeztek.

Közös örömmel fogadták Assai meghívását, és alig várták, hogy másnap útra keljenek. Mikor Veronica elkészült a vacsorával Richard vállalkozott Charlie-t asztalhoz hívni. A tőle megszokott nyugodt, halk léptekkel közelítette meg a szobát, bekopogott, de mikor nem kapott választ, benyitott. A félhomályban látta Charlie-t, ahogyan háttal neki ült egy székben, a dzsungelbe bámulva. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy észrevegye.

-Igen?- kérdezte, de nem mozdult meg.

- Veronica üzeni, hogy kész a vacsora.

- hm. Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes

- Enni kell. Csak nincs valami baj?- és közelebb lépett. Ekkor látta, hogy a „fiú" sírt. Zavarban volt. A férfiak ritkán sírnak. Ő maga ritkán sírt, inkább dühöng, vagy morog, vagy csapkod, de nem sír. – Segíthetek?- nyögte ki végül

- Félek nem.- fordult el- Csak..

-csak? Nézd én tudom, hogy kicsit szigorúan viselkedünk veled, de ez a te érdeked …

- Nem az.

- Akkor?

-Magának nincs honvágya?

- Nem igazán. Voltam én már több ideig is távol otthonról.

- Nem hiányoznak a szülők, a barátok, a megszokott környezet?

- Nos, édesanyám biztosan aggódik, mint mindannyiunk szerettei.- kinyújtotta a kezét, szerette volna megnyugtatni, de furcsán érezte magát. Nem fog egy fiút ölelgetni, igyekezett más megoldást keresni. – De biztosan érzik, hogy élünk, kell, hogy tudják. Ami pedig a honvágyat illeti, szeretném, ha tudnád én … nos én szívesen meghallgatlak…olyan báty helyettesítő, vagy … ilyen…Remélem érted.

Charlotte megfordult és a szemébe nézett. Látta benne a szeretet és segítőkészséget. Bár a szavak nem voltak költőiek, mégis jól esett és hálás volt érte

- Köszönöm

Richard nagyot nyelt, ahogy a kisírt szempárba nézett, csak annyit tudott mondani?

- Szívesen. Most pedig gyerünk enni, mert kihűl a szörnyhús.- mosolyodott el és megtörölte Charlie arcát. A lány visszamosolygott és elindultak az étkező felé.

**2. fejezet**

A törzs nem messze telepedett le tőlük. Félnapi járás után a felfedezők megérkeztek este a tisztásra, ahol nagy szeretettel várták őket. Az emberek mosolyogtak, étellel és itallal kínálták őket. Este a tűz körül telepedett le mindenki és élvezték a zenét és a helyiek táncos előadását.- Valami baj van, Malone?

-Semmi professzor, csak…

- Csak?

- Nem furcsa egy kicsi, mennyire változatosak ezek a népek, a bőszín, szemszín, hajszín…

- Igen érdekes jelenség, elég furcsa.

- Szerintem a nomád életmód következménye- szólt közbe Charlotte- Bizonyára sokfelé jártak és mindenhol, legalábbis számos helyen csatlakoztak hozzájuk, így a génállomány az évszázadok során színesedett.

- De ilyen intenzíven, holott nem is olyan nagy közösség, mennyien lehetnek 60-80?

- Én hajlok arra kedves barátom, hogy a fiatalemberrel egyetértsek. Ez a jelenség megmagyarázható.

Ekkor egy magas szőke lány lépett hozzájuk, megfogta Ned kezét, és rámosolygott:

-Jössz táncolni?

-Én izé..hn…

-Menjen csak Ned!- nevetett rá Veronica

-Úgy van, lássuk!- vigyorgott Roxton

-Maga miért nem megy, ha ilyen nagy a szája?- élcelődött Marguerite közelebb hajolva a lordhoz.

-Régen volt már, hogy hölgyválasznál felkértek, de…nem bánom..

-Remek itt az alkalom- mosolygott ravaszul- az a kis barna épp maga felé tart

Még ki sem mondta, a lány már ott is termett és magával ragadta. Roxton nem nagyon ellenkezett. A tánc nagyon jól ment a férfiaknak, és pár pohár után Richard és Challenger is csatlakozott. Charlie félig nyitott szájjal nézte, ahogyan a törzsi lányok merész mozdulatokat tettek. Igazán zavarban volt. Legjobban pedig az zavarta, hogy ez nem zavart rajta kívül senkit, sőt a csoport férfi tagjai nagyon is élvezték. A hangulat egyre forróbb volt. A fények kezdtek elmosódni, az alakok átváltozni, fáradság vett rajta erőt, nem bírta tovább… elaludt.

Marguerite zörejre ébredt. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit, de a déli nap fénye elvakította. Még egyszer megpróbálkozott, és most már fel is ült. Egy tisztás közepén volt. A fegyverek mellette egy halomban. Balra pillantott

-Veronica, ébredj!

- Hagyjál aludni Marguerite!

- Dehogy hagylak! Itt vagyunk a nagy semmi kellős közepén és nem emlékszem semmire!

-Hogy?- Most már felült.- Fáj a fejem

- Az enyém is

Hitelen zörejeket hallottak a bokorból. Marguerite a pisztolyával célzásra emelte a kezét

-Állj, ne mozdulj! Ki vagy?

- A nevem Kandu. –Lépett ki a bozótból egy magas, jókötésű, szőke férfi- Azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem jól vannak-e. Kicsit sokat ittak előző este.

- Hogy kerültünk ide? Hol vannak a többiek?

**3. fejezet**

- A feladatom, hogy meg is nyugtassam magukat. – kezdte a férfi és még közelebb jött. - A mi törzsünk, békés törzs, nem bánt senkit. Létünk lényege, hogy a világ sokféleségét és szépségét hirdessük és elősegítsük. Nyugodjanak meg, a barátaik jó kezekben vannak és holnap estére visszatérnek, ha ők is akarnak.

- Mit ért az alatt, hogy ha ők is akarnak? Miért vitték el őket? Hová?- idegeskedett Veronica, a férfi felé támadásra készen.

- Nyugalom! Folytassa!

- A barátaik kivételes emberek.

- Ezt tudjuk. Tovább.

- Sajnos, nagyon akaratosak.

- Némelyikük. Tovább.

- Önök még önfejűbbek.

-Honnan veszi?

- A Zangák mondták. Mint már említettem, célunk a sokféleség fenntartása, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy a barátaiknak is megadjuk az esélyt, hogy ebben részt vegyenek.

- És ezért el kellett rabolni őket? Miért nem lehetett megkérni őket?- kérdezte Veronica

- Mégis milyen feladatról lett volna szó?

- Természetesen utódnemzésről.

Csend következett be. Nem akartak hinni a fülüknek.

-Hogyan?

- A férfiaknak az a dolga, hogy utódokat nemzenek. Mi nomád népek vagyunk, az asszonyaink állandóak, így csak az idegen férfiaktól remélhetjük ezt a változatosságot.

- És miből gondolják, hogy azt a „változatosságot" meg fogják tőlük kapni?

- Úgy, hogy addig nem engedjük el őket…

**4. fejezet**

Malone idegesen cikázott fel és alá egy nagy sátorban, miután a törzs vezetője kiment. A többiek is ott voltak. Mindhárman döbbenten hallgatták végig ittlétüknek okát. Challenger és Charlie egy asztalnál ültek, ideges tekintettel, míg Roxton és Richárd a szabaduláson gondolkodott.

-Tudtam, éreztem, hogy az a sokfajta ember nem természetes úton lett ilyen.

-Ki kell, hogy javítsam, Ned- szólt közbe Challenger- ennél természetesebb utat nem tudok elképzelni.

-Már bocsánat, hogy közbeszólok- vetette fel Richárd.- De mi itt a probléma? Életerős férfiak vagyunk, megtesszük amit kérnek, és elmegyünk. Végül is egy jó célt szolgálunk…

Mindenki csendben volt egy ideig, csak Charlie pattant fel.

-Ezt komolyan mondja? És a civilizált viselkedés, a keresztényi erkölcs?

-Ez prüdéria!

-Ez civilizáció!

-Elég!- vetette fel Roxton- Ez nem megoldás Richard, hidd el, volt már ehhez hasonló élményünk…

-Igen!- szólalt meg Ned- és alig kavarodtunk ki belőle.

-Sajnos kedves barátom, a dolognak tudományos oldaláról is meg kell, hogy állapítsam, hogy önnek nincs igaza. Ha eltekintünk, a dolog érzelmi oldaláról, meg kell vizsgálni a filozófiai felelősség kérdését. Ön tudna annak tudatában élni, hogy egy gyermeke van, akit nem ismerhet meg soha? De ezen túllépve a dolog sokkal veszélyesebb, gondoljon például a betegségekre, amikről nem is tudunk, vagy

-Maeguerite haragjára…

-És Veronicájéra….

Az utóbbi két megjegyzés mosolyt csalt mindenki arcára.

-Engem köt a házassági esküm, önök szabad emberek, a felelősség az önöké. Fiatalember- nézett Charlie-ra – magáért viszont aggódom, tudja a … zsenge kora… izé.. hm. Sóval itt a fennsíkon, a felnőtté válás biológiai értelemben…

Charlotte először nem tudta mit akar mondani a professzor, aztán elpirult, majd visszafogott egy mosolyt

-Nyugalom professzor úr, értem, mit akar mondani. Javaslom, hogy szökjünk meg.

-Az első jó ötlet eddig….- morogta Malone

-Roxton?

A vadász közelebb lépett. Mostanáig a szabaduláson gondolkozott.

- Tekintettel arra, hogy nem biztos, hogy a hölgyek időben ideérnek, csak magunkra számíthatunk. A lényeg a következő. El kell hitetnünk, velük, hogy beleegyeztünk.

- Menni fog- mosolyodott el Richard

- Gondoltam- nyögte ki Charlotte

- Akkor ezután jön a neheze. Valószínűleg külön válunk. Mindenkinek egyéni feladata lesz a partnerét hm.. hatástalanítani.

- Úgy érti, üssek meg egy nőt?- kérdezte Ned

- Felőlem bármit csinálhat vele, csak ne legyen magánál, ne kiáltson segítségéért.

- És azután?

- Ezzel a sátorral szemben a mező szélén találkozunk. Irány a dzsungel, éjszakára elrejtőzünk és holnap valahogy hazakeveredünk. Vélemény?

- Részemről rendben- mondta Richard-, de mi lesz Charlie-val?

- Nyugalom, meg tudja oldani, igaz?- és vállon veregette Roxton – csak okosan. Most mindenki magára lesz utalva. De ha van rá lehetőség keressék meg a többieket és segítsenek.

A sátor ajtaja kinyílt és az őrök megragadva mindegyiküket, kikísérték őket.

- Kezdődhet a móka- sóhajtotta Richard kifelé menet.

-Marguerite, biztosan jó ötlet volt abban a barlangban hagyni?

- Túl kegyesek voltunk hozzá. Hagyni kellett volna, hogy a raptorok felfalják…- dühöngött az örökösnő- Milyen messzire vitték őket, már nem is tudom mióta követjük annak az átkozottnak a nyomait.

- Kerülőutat használt.

-Ezek után még mindig sajnálod?

- Hasra!

Mire Marguerite válaszolni tudott volna, már a földön volt. A bokrok mögött kis táborra mutatott Veronica és tőlük nem messze két ember beszélgetett.

-A vendégeinket külön szállásoltuk.

-Jó. Gondoskodjanak, hogy mindent megkapjanak. Ellenálltak?

-Nem, úgy tűnik belenyugodtak

-Gondolhattam volna…- morgott Meguerite

-A vadász azt is nyomatékosította, hogy a feketéket szereti. Zöld szemekkel.

-Nyomorult... csak kerítselek a kezem közé….- Veronica befogta a száját

-A másik kicsit húzódzkodott. A szőke.

-Akkor neki valami lágyabbat kell ajánlani. Hé szépségem- karjával magához húzott egy arra elhaladó lányt- Milyen hangulatban vagy?

-Mennyeiben- mosolygott a szőkeség

-Készülj fel, hogy fogadd az egyik vendéget. Ne okozz csalódást.- és elengedte.

-A lány jókedvűen távozott.

- Hol vannak a vendégeink?

- A központik sátorokban. Mindent hallani, az első gyanús jelre készen állunk.

- Rendben, folytassák.

A két férfi továbbállt.

- Most mi legyen?- fordult meg Maguerite.- Veronica! Hol a fenében van? Ahh.. Most kereshetek mindenkit egyedül. DE egyvalakit vagyon szeretnék megtalálni -és a sátrak felé vette az útját.

Challenger idegesen vizsgálgatta a környezetét. Az asztalon lévő gyümölcsös tálban sorra vizsgálgatta a finomságokat. Talált egy üveg bort is és poharakat. Megszagolta, finom illata volt, zamatos. Aztán a széket nézegette. Leült, keresztbe tette a lábát, gondolkodni próbált, megnyugodni, de nem ment. Megint felállt és járkálni kezdett. Kezeit a zsebébe tette és gondolkodott. Mit lehetne kitalálni, „ártalmatlanná tenni". Egy üveggel? Az zajt okoz. Puszta kézzel megütni egy nőt, barbár dolog. A szakállát akarta végigsimítani, amikor észrevette, hogy a zsebéből egy fiolát halászott elő nagy izgalmában.

Megvan!- Csillant fel a szeme. Gyorsan töltött bort, a egyikbe beleöntötte a kis üvegcse tartalmát, a másikat magához vette.- Köszönöm Summerlee…- és mosolyogva leült.

Ahogy becsukódott az ajtó, Ned Malone lázasan keresett megoldást. Hosszasgondolkodás után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy legjobb lesz még a legelején túllenni rajta, mielőtt még meggondolná. Kiürítette a gyümölcsös tálat és az ajtó mellé állt. Lépéseket hallott. Lágy, könnyű lépéseket. Biztosan kecses gondolta. Koncentrálj, Ned Koncentrálj. Az ajtó kinyílt, ő összeszorította a száját és amint az ajtó becsukódott mögötte meglendítette a karjait. Ebben a pillanatban egy ütést érzett a gyomrában és a padlóra került.

-Istenem Ned, jól van?

-Veronica, hogy kerül maga ide?- szedelőzködött össze.

-Úgy sajnálom, nagyon fáj? Miért támadt rám?

-Már jobb, köszönöm, de nem támadtam magára, izé.. nem magát vártam…

-Gyermekei anyját?

-Hát tudja? Én esküszöm, a gondolat sem fordult meg a fejemben…

Veronica gyorsan elhallgattatta egy csókkal, amit az újságíró mosolyogva fogadott.

-Tudom, mindent tudok…- mondta a lány még mindig nehezen lélegezve- Most mennünk kell.

-DE.. mi lesz a lánnyal, akinek jönnie kell….

Azt már elintéztem. Mit gondol, mégis hogyan jutottam be magához? Most az egyszer nem kellett magamnak utat vernem.

-Találékony.- mosolyodott el Malone.

**5. fejezet**

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy a ti törzsetek történelme nincs lejegyezve? Attól függetlenül nagyon részletesen ismered az eseményeket.- Kérdezte Charlotte és partnere poharát újra teletöltötte. Már vagy 20 perce folyamatosan itatta a lányt, és közben beszélgetett apróságokról. Sajnos az nem akarta olyan hamar feladni, így már nagyon türelmetlen volt.

-Igen. Hm… Na-na-nagyon eegyszerűn, éénekben maradtak fenn a történetek- vigyorodott el és újra a szájához emelte a poharát. – Egészségükre.- és lehúzta a tartalmát.

- Most pedig, jöjjön a móka…

Felállt és Charlie felé vette az irányt. Kicsit dülöngélve.

-Miért van belőled kettő?- kérdezte, de félúton elakadt és ájultan az ágyra zuhant.

Charlie felé hajolt és megvizsgálta.

-Végre! Már azt hittem sose dől ki.- azzal kötél után nézett.

Az ajtó kinyílt és Marguerite lépett be rajta. A sötétben nem látott sokat, csak két vergődő alakot az ágyban.

-Csak nem zavarok. Lord Roxton? – sziszegte és meggyújtotta a lámpát.

-Jesszusom, Marguerite, segítsen!

Lord Roxton egy elég tüzes hölgy kezeit próbálta hátrakötözni, hogy az nehogy kiszedje a szájában lévő anyagdarabot, de túl késő, a nő megszabadult tőle, és elkiáltotta magát.- Oh John, oh ne!-És ekkor Marguerite leütötte.

-Szép volt, köszönöm .

-Örömmel tettem- sóhajtott elégedetten a nő, de ekkor lépéseket hallottak.

-Az őrök, most mi legyen?

-Minden rendben?-. kérdezték kívülről.

-Nyögjön Marguerite- sziszegte Roxton

-Hogy mi?

-Bocsánat- és megmarkolta a fenekét.

-Oh John!

-Oh, szépségem!- kiáltott a férfi és kacsintott- Folytassa!

-Mi? Hogy

-Használja a fantáziáját- és azzal magához ragadta, szorosan átölelte, hogy ösztönözze.

-Oh tigrisem! Nem nagy fehér vadászom!- sikította

-Gyönyörű prédám, mindjárt elkaplak!- kiáltotta a férfi állatias hangon.

Az ajtó felől kuncogás hallatszott, aztán elmenő lábdobogások.

-Huh, ez meleg helyzet volt.- sóhajtott Marguerite és a férfi mellkasába temette a fejét. Roxton még mindig a karjaiban tartotta és nem állt szándékában elengedni.

-Tigrisem?- vigyorgott

-Prédám?

-Nem kellett használnom túl sok fantáziát...

Éppen azon volt, hogy válaszoljon, amikor a férfi megcsókolta. Hosszan, szenvedélyesen, de nem ösztönnel, csak vággyal és… szerelemmel. Miután elváltak, Marguerite még mindig nehezen lélegezve megszólalt

-Siessünk. Várnak a többiek…

Charlotte a mellette lévő kunyhó felé vette az irányt. Mikor odaért, az ajtóra ragasztotta

a fülét. Nem halott semmit. Talán már sikerült a szökés. Ekkor lépések közelítettek. Összeszorult a gyomra, ha most elkapják… Az falra szorosan rálapult és visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és becsukta a szemét, amikor az ajtó kinyílt. Gyorsan elrebegett egy imát, amikor a vállához ért egy kéz. Kinyitotta a szemét és Richard állt előtte.

- Charlie, mit keresel itt?- kérdezte, miközben az erdő felé ráncigálta.- Miért nem mentél a megbeszélt ponthoz?- és másik kezével a ruháját igazgatta.

- Segíteni akartam…- hebegte a lány- De látom csak fölösleges lettem volna- ez utóbbit csak morogta.

- Nos, nem volt rá szükség, megbirkóztam a feladattal. A többiek?

Charlie megrántotta a vállát, miután a férfi végre elengedte a karját.

-Remek. Te itt maradsz, én addig visszamegyek értük..

-Sz-sz, Richard- bújt elő az egyik bokorból Ned, - ide !

Gyorsan csatlakoztak a bokorba, ahol már ott volt Veronica. Roxton és Marguerite is.

-Challenger hol marad?- kérdezte Roxton

-Mi nem láttunk senkit.- válaszolt Charlie

-Mi legyen? Várjunk még, vagy induljunk a keresésére?- kérdezte Veronica

-Nagy valószínűség szerint arra nem lesz semmi szükség kedvesem- hangzott a professzor szava- Mit hoztam?

-Challenger! Maga egy zseni!- örvendezett Roxton, miközben visszakapta a Webley-ét

-Na persze, ha fegyvereiről van szó…- viccelődött Marguerite

-Van még valami elintézni valónk?- vetette fel Richard?- Akkor …

-Pucolás- fejezte be Ned és mindenki tempósan a faház felé vette az útját a sötétben.

**6. fejezet**

Veronica letette a limonádés kannát az asztalra és letelepedett a festőállványa elé, a többiek közé. Az előző napok eseményei kifárasztották mindannyiukat, csak a dzsungel lány tett egy kirándulást a Zangákhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy minden rendben van-e.

-Assai elnézésünket kéri a kellemetlenség miatt.

-Remélem megmondta neki, hogy erre semmi szükség, elvégre nem az ő hibája…- kezdte Challenger

-De ha véletlenül plusz kávával tudna minket kiengesztelni, azt nem bánnánk- tette hozzá Marguerite

-Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy egyedül nekem kellett leütnöm egy nőt.- méltatlankodott Redgrave.- Challenger elkábította altatóval, Charlie leitatta, Roxton és Malone helyett a gyönyörű hölgyek cselekedtek, csak nekem kellett ilyen nem gentlemanhez méltó viselkedéshez folyamodnom.

Mindenki mosolygott. Mióta a többiek elmesélték ki hogyan szabadult ki, ezen dühöngött. Ez elég mulatságos volt, és Ned és John külön ugratták is miatta. Most megint ideges volt, hirtelen felállt

-A szobámban leszek- bólintott és elvonult.

-Miért nem teszi már túl rajta magát?- kérdezte Veronica- Önvédelem volt és nem is ölt meg semmit.

-Attól tartok kedvesem, hogy ez egy kicsit bonyolultabb.- válaszolt Challenger

-Richard mindig is a nők kedvence volt.- kezdte Roxton

-Oh, igazán?- mosolygott Marguerite, és viccből indulni készült Richard után, de a vadász erős karjai visszahúzták

-Igazán.- nyomatékosította – Őt gentlemannek nevelték, lordnak, akinek a címmel együtt viselkednie kell. Ez persze bizonyos esetekben nem mindig volt így, lázadó fajta, heves fiú volt mindig.

-Ezek szerint családi vonás- jegyezte meg a nő

-Értem- mondta Veronica- És sajnálom, hogy meg kellett szegnie a becsületkódexét

Kis csönd állt be

- Ki fogja heverni, csak kell egy kis idő… Ezen a fennsíkon hozzá kell szokni a változásokhoz…- fejezte be Roxton és szájához emelte a poharát.

Vége

* * *

Nos? Az építő kritikát még mindig szívesen fogadom. :))) 

Remélem tetszett:)))))

R&R


End file.
